dont you forget
by Morganaftw
Summary: life for Sakura and Sasuke are hared as they imbark bording school lemon my first so plz be nice and tell me what you think


It was a nether day in konha prep boarding school for sakura she just got back from class and just sat on her bed but she was so quiet till a knock at the door "who is it" sakura asked trying to hide something in her voice. The person replied "who do you think it is. Its overuse that it is me. MY CHERRY BLOSSIM." he said a coldly as he could .

Sakura ran to the door and pulled the figure in and she slammed him to the wall and kissed him passionately then he liked the bottom of her lip begging for entrance she gave willingly and there tongs danced and fought for dominance and to his surprise she won they broke the kiss gasping for air.

Sakura looked in his eyes and said "sasuke you are so dead for what you did to me last night I had to have my sister come and untie me" sasuke smirked at her for she was now blushing thinking about what happened the night before.

Flash back

Sasuke was walking back from the mess hall and he had some girls following him he just ignored them and continued to his room in the boys dorm as he was about to go in his room his phone went off.

Remember the feelings, remember the dayMy stone heart was breakingMy love ran awayThis moments I knew I would be someone elseMy love turned around and I fell

He picked up and said "hey saki what's up I thought your on you way to England by now"

"_yer so did I my flight got cancelled so im spending my Christmas with you after all love"_

Sakura said with joy in her voice.

"so your all alone right now… I can come and keep you company and we could have some fun" Sasuke said seductively.

Sakura said in reply holding in a mone "_that would be good but one thing I have run out off you know and well do you have any"_

Sasuke was a bit confused at first but caught on what she was on about what she was on about and slyly stiffed a lafe then replayed "you forget who's my room mate saki he is always in stock of them"

Sakura replayed lughthing _"your right sai is always doing a new girl every night … um sasuke did you talk to your dad yet"_

The uchiha did not reply except he dropped hi phone and picked it up so he could finish his confection

He said to the previous question "babe you know I wont to but are dads won't wont me with you its to riskily right now" sakura just let out a soften giggle and coolly replied "_if I where you id get the dame condom and fined me quick for if you don't ill have to torture you wit depriving you from me"_

Sasuke just growled and hung up after saying that's how he loved her when she's mad . he ran in his room and stole a pack off condoms from sai's bed side table and was walking out of the boys dorm and walked out side to the woods where he and sakura would meat before going to the abandoned cabin they climbed though the window in to a small room with a bed in the corner. The room smelled funny like sweet and a dead cat but they ignored it and continued with their antics.

Sasuke tied Sakura to the bed with his tie and her ribbon from around her uniform . He kissed her on the neck and slowly kissed his way down her collar bone then ripped off her shirt and In one quick move she was topless and braless. As sakura's hands travelled to the hem of his shirt when he pulled off her skirt leaving her in her panties. Sasuke got off and smirked as he tore off his shirt and tan pants leaving him in black silk boxers. He then went back and pressed his covered member on her womanhood and started to kiss her on the lips and earned a low mone from the pink haired girl then he travelled his hands down her curves then he reached her panties and tore them off she nibbled his ear and whispered in his ere "now now look who's impatient" he smirked and he pushed down his boxers and shoved his erect member in her and gained a more of a growl then a mone of pleasure and then he stopped at what he was doing and slowly lowered him in and out of her till she said what he wonted him to say "oh yes harder faster sasuke please oh god yes" he always wanted her to say that before he quickened the pass a he went faster and deeper in to the teenage girl he was on top of .they both reached their climax together and he flopped on top of her and fell asleep after saying "sakura your mine don't forget it"

**MY FIRST SO PLZ R&R OH AND THANK YOU CALLMESWETTIE FOR ALL THE HELP OH AND PLZ CAN YOU GIVE ME HELP AND IDEAS FOR WHAT TO DO LEVE IT AS A ONESHOT OR CARRY ON THANK YOU =3**


End file.
